


How to live a lie

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non meritava di tenerlo fra le proprie braccia, e non voleva rischiare di ferirlo, ma se questo era quello che il più piccolo gli chiedeva per essere felice allora si sarebbe sforzato di ignorare la sensazione di essere sempre sul punto di fargli del male.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	How to live a lie

**~ How to live a lie ~**

Kota piangeva.

Non era solito farlo, non era qualcosa che gli piacesse, ma piangeva.

Yuri accanto a lui dormiva.

Gli piaceva guardarlo dormire, gli piaceva quell’espressione quasi innocente, quell’aria serena.

Gli piaceva, fino a che non sovveniva il pensiero di quello che gli stava facendo.

Era stato onesto con lui, e di questo non poteva rammaricarsi.

Gli aveva detto che il tempo avrebbe fatto sbiadire ogni cosa, che non avrebbe mai rubato la sua anima, e quello che era, e quello che provava, ma quando l’aveva fatto non sapeva se fosse stato del tutto sincero.

Erano passati mesi ormai, e ancora niente era sbiadito, ancora i ricordi si srotolavano nella sua mente come se non fossero passati che pochi minuti da quel giorno che cercava con tutte le sue forze di dimenticare.

Yuri gli era stato accanto come nessun altro era stato capace di fare, gli aveva offerto la sua spalla su cui piangere, gli aveva detto che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, che non avrebbe permesso che rimanesse chiuso in se stesso a torturarsi con i sensi di colpa, con la sensazione di perdita.

E non aveva mai mancato di tener fede a queste sue promesse, e lentamente Kota aveva iniziato ad accettarlo come parte della sua vita, a sentirlo come una presenza indispensabile.

A credere di amarlo, forse, per quanto fossero consci entrambi di quanto quel sentimento poco fosse sincero.

_“Non sono riuscito a proteggere la persona che amavo. Con queste mani sporche di sangue, non poso stringere nessuno a me.”_

Kota si ripeteva quelle parole come un mantra, e si rivedeva svegliarsi in un letto d’ospedale, e ricordava come si era sentito, cosa avesse provato, come la sua mente lo avesse assalito con ricordi confusi, assillanti.

E vedeva i suoi amici dirgli dell’incidente in macchina, e di Kei, e a quel punto tutto diventava buio, e lui si ritrovava come quella sera a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, perché l’uomo che amava era morto a causa sua.

Yuri sapeva che Kota non avrebbe mai smesso del tutto di amare Kei, che non poteva farlo, e sapeva anche che il senso di colpa sarebbe rimasto dentro di lui come una presenza costante, che non gli avrebbe mai dato tregua.

Eppure era rimasto, e solo per questo Yabu sentiva di dovergli qualcosa, di dover fare uno sforzo nei suoi confronti.

Solo per fargli sentire una parte di quell’amore che sapeva di non avere più, e solo per lui, mai per se stesso, perché era qualcosa che non meritava.

Si voltò verso di lui, gli cinse le spalle con le braccia e lo sentì agitarsi sotto la sua presa, ma alla fine accettarla con un sospiro quasi di sollievo.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri” mormorò Kota piano, cercando di non stringerlo troppo forte, chiudendo gli occhi già sapendo che non sarebbe comunque riuscito a dormire.

Voleva far sentire la sua presenza a Chinen, eppure non troppo.

Non meritava di tenerlo fra le proprie braccia, e non voleva rischiare di ferirlo, ma se questo era quello che il più piccolo gli chiedeva per essere felice allora si sarebbe sforzato di ignorare la sensazione di essere sempre sul punto di fargli del male.

Avrebbe lottato Kota per farlo stare bene.

Alla propria felicità, poi, a quella non avrebbe pensato mai più.


End file.
